hidden_crystal_gemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amethyst
Amethyst (specifically Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM) is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. After being found by Rose Quartz and the other Crystal Gems, Amethyst helped her friends to protect the Earth over the next four millennia and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Appearance Amethyst is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Steven's height (she is about half the height of a "standard" Quartz soldier Gem such as Jasper and Rose, due to remaining in the ground for an extra 500 years), with a somewhat stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and her hair is a pale lavender color. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and a large bang which obscures her left eye. She also has dark indigo eyes. Her gemstone is located on her chest. Debut From "Gem Glow" to "Reformed", Amethyst wore a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top (as confirmed in Guide to the Crystal Gems) with a black bra underneath. She wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees. There was also a tear above the left star. Previous From "Reformed" to "Crack the Whip", the colors of Amethyst's tank top and leggings are reversed. Instead of cut-outs on her leggings, she now has two black stars. On the lower part of her tank top, there are now two small slits on either side. She fixes her shoulder strap, keeping it on her shoulder rather than off (a feature Pearl was happy to see changed). Current As of "Crack the Whip", Amethyst's color palette remains the same but has been swapped once more: her tank top is now off-white with a jagged hem, and she now has black leggings (similar to her debut) with dark mauve stars on them. Her ankle boots are the same dark mauve hue. Her left eye is slightly squinted, due to the way she was poofed, though the squint seems to go away in later episodes. Other In "We Are the Crystal Gems" and "Three Gems and a Baby", which flashback to Steven being a baby and toddler, Amethyst still had the same leggings and boots she wore from Gem Glow to Reformed, except she had an off-shoulder, long-sleeved mauve shirt that exposed both bra straps, and there was no tear above the star on the left knee of her leggings. In "Story for Steven", "We Need to Talk, and "Greg the Babysitter", episodes that flashback to around the 1980's, Amethyst had short hair, and she wore a mauve tank top with a skirt-like bottom, a black shawl, baggy black pants, and white boots. Personality Amethyst is fun and care-free. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. Amethyst is often used as comic relief. She is bad-mannered, rude, and rather untidy, giving her a somewhat uncivilized demeanor, but she still means well. Amethyst tends to indulge Steven more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with him, generally being carefree to a fault, though at times she has shown major concern for Steven's well-being. Although she doesn't have to, Amethyst enjoys eating and sleeping and is frequently seen doing so. Amethyst loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in her wrestling persona, the "Purple Puma", where she willingly plays a heel wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress. She loves watching fights, too, and often loudly vocalizes and cheers when she sees the conflict in progress, egging the competitors on, including the feuds between Pearl and Greg and between Pearl and Peridot. Because of her origins in Kindergarten and its dark legacy, Amethyst harbors a tremendous amount of self-hatred, which is also fueled by her perception that she is inadequate when compared to Garnet or Pearl, and leaves her feeling out of place among the Crystal Gems. She thought that when Steven learned of her past, he would think less of her. She worries about Steven's and Garnet's approval in "Reformed", and Amethyst demonstrates that she has difficulty thinking for herself, regenerating multiple times in the episode with new forms that were all rushed or based on what she thinks Garnet and Steven will approve of. Abilities Amethyst possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Pearl, they form Opal. * When fused with Garnet (and by extension, Ruby and Sapphire), they form Sugilite. * When fused with Pearl and Garnet, they form Alexandrite. Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Citrine, they form Ametrine. Skillset * Whip Proficiency: Amethyst is very skilled with her whip, and mixes very well with her immense strength. She uses her whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split a dumpster in half. Her lashes are sometimes so precise that they cut through objects in a clean line. Occasionally, she uses her whip to grab onto objects or lift them and throw them at the enemy. Her fighting style can sometimes be considered reckless and foolhardy; in "Monster Buddies", she used her whip to pull the Centipeetle Mother towards her, knocking her and the other Crystal Gems down. Amethyst can throw her whip to entangle or bind her target from afar. As of "Bismuth", Amethyst's whip has been upgraded to a morning star. It is also implied by Bismuth that her whip is unique among Quartzes. ** Whiplash: Amethyst can send waves of purple energy along her whip or whips to create an immense explosion. ** Slicing: Amethyst's whip is able to slice through solid metal. EX: In "Too Far", her whip cleanly sliced through the Injector. * Shape-shifting: While all Gems are capable of shapeshifting, Amethyst is particularly skilled at it, specializing in transformations. Her proficiency is high enough where she was able to transform herself into a fully-functional helicopter to transport the other Crystal Gems in "Message Received". * Wrestling: Amethyst is a skilled wrestler, easily defeating all her human challengers in the Beach City Underground Wrestling league. She also does this by shapeshifting. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Digestion: Amethyst can eat glass, plastic, paper, etc. and can digest it without getting sick or disgusted. However, she can still get food poisoning, but won't die from it. * Hair-Blade: Amethyst can use her hair to slash at an enemy with such potency it severs the claw of the Crab Gem Monster. * Spin Dash: Amethyst can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, but it is smaller than Jasper's. ** Homing Attack: Amethyst can home in on nearby enemies while spin dashing. ** Whiplash Spin Dash: Amethyst is able to summon both of her whips, ignite them with purple fiery energy, and then spin dash on top of them, giving her spin dash a purple aura. When she makes contact with something, it causes a big purple explosion. Relationships Steven The two spend a great deal of time together, so much that Amethyst is more of an older sister to Steven. She's more open to discussing her feelings with him and they can both relate to being the "worst Crystal Gems". Garnet Though Amethyst dislikes being told what to do, she respects Garnet's leadership abilities and judgment. Pearl They have somewhat of a strained relationship, largely due to their contrasting personalities. They value each other as friends and teammates. Amethyst has great respect for Pearl's display of skills in "Back to the Barn". Rose Quartz Amethyst had described her as the person who was always there for me and looked past her "imperfections". This might reason how well she and Steven get along. Sardonyx Amethyst shows jealously towards Sardonyx because she had wanted attention from Garnet and to be stronger. In recent episodes, it's seems she has gotten over this dislike. Stevonnie The two seem to be able to get along, though Amethyst was surprised at how Stevonnie was able to take on Jasper on their own in "Crack the Whip", thinking less of herself. Peridot Though she treated her as a threat at first along with the rest of the Crystal Gems, she quickly warmed up to her. The two's friendship is rather close. Jasper Amethyst sees Jasper as what she could've been. Jasper only sees her as a mistake, creating a desire for Amethyst to prove herself. Steven helps her overcome these feelings and accept herself, allowing them to form Smoky Quartz. She does feel sympathy for her when Jasper broke down and became corrupted. Lapis Lazuli The two don't seem to have much of a relationship, calling the other not someone she thinks of when she thinks of fun. Trivia * Her "Spin Dash" attack, which she shares with Jasper, may be a reference to the popular fictional character, Sonic the Hedgehog, whose main form of attack is the Spin Dash, which is rolling into a ball and dashing into enemies. She also shares several personality traits with Sonic, such as being a free spirit and having a relaxed demeanor. ** The sharing of the attack with Jasper may come from the fact that they are both quartzes made on Earth. * It is possible that she has long hair due to Greg's influence on her, as in "Story for Steven", Amethyst takes an interest in Greg's hair and climbs through it. ** However, she has had long hair in the past, as evidenced by the painting in her room from "So Many Birthdays". Amethyst knows how to play the drums, as revealed in "Steven and the Stevens". * Amethyst can't shape-shift when she is under a lot of pressure, as revealed in "Secret Team". * It is shown that when Amethyst blushes, she blushes dark purple. * Amethyst can speak Spanish. * Most of Amethyst's fusions are not fully stable. ** Opal unfuses if any disagreement occurs between Pearl and Amethyst. *** However, as of "Log Date 7 15 2", Opal seems to be much more stable than the past, being able to fuse with ease. ** Sugilite's personality combines the worst of her and Garnet's personalities, being very dangerous and reckless. ** Alexandrite is the most unstable, due to the several conflicts between all of her fuses. * All of her fusions have extra limbs, her tousled hair, the star-shaped cutouts on her legs (with the exception of Opal), and her voluminous lips. * According to Rebecca Sugar, Amethyst's dancing/fighting style is based on dance hall and club dancing. * Amethyst is at least 5,500 years old, as that was when Earth's Kindergarten was shut down. ** She did not take part in the battle in the Gem Battlefield, though she would've been a thousand years old by then. ** Amethyst lived some time in Kindergarten after emerging, spending her time playing with different rocks she had adopted as her "friends". In "Too Far", Peridot says that Amethyst must have emerged when the Kindergarten no longer functioned, suggesting that she was most likely alone for the remainder of her time there. ** In "Story for Steven" and "We Need to Talk", Amethyst acts in many ways like an animal or a feral child. She mostly walks on all fours, is very invasive and inquisitive, rips through a bag of "Pop-Pop" like a dog would, and even goes to fetch a stick when Garnet throws it. * Amethyst and Jasper have similarities in body and combat style. These similarities include: ** Jasper and Amethyst both have wild and unkempt hair. ** Both share voluminous lips. ** Jasper can also rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful. ** This could be a hint to actual mineralogy, as Jasper is a non-crystalline quartz, while Amethyst is a crystalline quartz. ** According to Peridot in "Too Far", Amethyst should be around Jasper's height but she was made defective. * Of the four Crystal Gems, Amethyst usually ends up getting hurt and having to retreat to her gemstone to regenerate the most. * Amethyst's reason for protecting Earth is because it is her birthplace and the only home she has been able to have. ** Her lines from the extended opening theme are, "I will fight for the world I was made in! The Earth is everything I've ever known!" * Amethyst does not care what food she eats or where she eats it from, as in "Reformed", where she is wanting to add engine oil to her meal. * Amethyst is loosely based on Rebecca Sugar's friend, Valerie Ang, from college. * Amethyst shape-shifts herself a digestive system in order to eat. ** Amethyst enjoys the feeling of digestion. ** She also enjoys urinating in the ocean. * In "Too Far", Peridot reveals that Amethyst, as a quartz, lacks typical features of her gem-type and is half the height she should be due to her developing for too long. * Amethyst is about 500 years younger than all the other Gems developed in the Kindergarten, as estimated by Peridot in "Too Far". Gemology Gemstone Information * Amethyst is the birthstone for those who are born in February or for the zodiacal sign of Pisces and Aquarius. * Amethyst is the national gemstone of Uruguay * The amethyst is assigned to the planet Neptune. * Amethyst belongs to the microcrystalline branch of quartz and owes its violet/purple color to iron and aluminum impurities. * Like other varieties of macrocrystalline quartz, amethyst has transparent to translucent clarity and a vitreous luster. * Amethyst stones are often associated with the Greek/Roman god Dionysus/Bacchus, god of wine, intoxication, madness, and agriculture. ** This could be the reason behind her impulsive and self-indulgent nature. * Since amethyst was considered an antidote against drunkenness, many wine goblets were carved from amethyst stone. Still to this day, violet-purple amethyst is a symbol of sobriety. * Amethyst owes its color to iron and aluminum impurities. The colors range from purple and violet to pale red-violet. ** Without such coloring agents, amethyst would simply be transparent, ordinary colorless quartz. ** So-called green amethyst is produced by heat treatment, but since amethyst is defined by its purple color, green amethyst is not considered to be a true amethyst. Gemstone Category:Amethysts Category:A to Z Category:Canon Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Non-Gemsonas Category:Quartzes